Another Lily and James Love Story
by Crowned Bitch
Summary: ON HOLD: Candice was Sirius' new arm-candy... she was Candice's best-friend and therefore was the unlucky sod that was expected to put up with the Marauder's while said best-friend attempted to eat his face off at any given chance... bloody, brilliant.
1. BananaToffee IceCream

**Author's Note:** Alright, so, while I absolutely love Lily/James stories I've become extremely irritated at the usual plotline where Lily and James become Head Girl and Boy (respectively), their forced into being nice to each other, Lily discovers she likes James, Lily's friends get paired of to each of the Marauders' and blah blah blah… so, after much deliberation and treats from my friends, I decided to try a different approach and have finally uploaded the first chapter. I personally blame Megan but eh… I hope you enjoy but I have to apologise in advance for my grammar, there's more then likely going to be a few mistakes and I can only hope it doesn't distract from the story to much, but apart from that read, enjoy and review! ;D

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** Banana-Toffee Ice-Cream

Lily Evans closed her eyes in bliss and moaned, whoever created banana-toffee ice-cream was a _God._ "Hey, Lil'," the voice of her best friend wasn't even enough to bring her out of her banana-toffee worshiping daze. "Hum, don't you just love the man who first thought to add banana and toffee _together_ with ice-cream?" Emerald-jade eyes opened with a glare as Candice Worchester licked the remains of the stolen ice-cream from her finger with a cheeky smile as Lily gathered her bowl and held it towards her chest, eyeing her as if she was untrustworthy. In truth she most likely was, especially when it came to banana-toffee ice-cream, but it was all Lily's fault in the first place for introducing the Muggle flavour to her when she and the rest of their friends visited Lily's home last summer. The temptation was just too much...

"What are you doing back so soon?" Lily asked shifting back on her mattress to make room for her friend to sit down, spooning another mouthful of _her_ ice-cream and eating it loudly without ever taking her eyes of her friend who she knew, from past experience, was more than ready to take any given opportunity to steal some more of the heavenly banana-toffee goodness. Candice's smile fell slightly and Lily watched as her friend's bottom lip was trapped by her teeth, her blue eyes becoming worried as they stared into her own. Something was wrong. "Candy?"

"It's nothing important, not really." A false smile brightened Candice's face and Lily watched on silently, her bright eyes demanding answers. Candice sighed. "Fine. I was working on the Herbology essay for Professor Davis when the Marauders came strutting in." Lily's eyes became round and her bottom lip fell into a pout, with only a slight hesitation she extended her arms and offered Candice what little was left of her banana-toffee ice-cream with a sad look on her face. "Oh, honestly Lil', you look like I just told you your cat drowned." Lily rolled her eyes at the mixed-up attempt of using a Muggle phrase. Honestly, Purebloods.

"The phrase is actually: 'you look like your dog just got run over', and are you going to take the banana and toffee ice-cream before my resistance crumbles and I steal it back or not?" Lily raised a red eyebrow in question and watched in amusement as Candice jumped off of the bed they were both lounging on before circling it so she could climb under the covers beside Lily and lean against the headboard while she eating the offered ice-cream. Lily looked on jealously. "So... the Marauders came strutting into the Library?"

"Yeah. They had that mad glint in their eyes, you know? The one they have when they've just pranked the Slytherin's or when there thinking up plan that ends with them in a month's detention?" Lily nodded. "Well, they just walked over and sat on the desk next to mine without a word, unpacking their bags and doing their homework of all things! Their home, can you believe it? Since when have the Marauders, apart from Remy of course, _ever_ done their homework? ... on time that is, of course."

"If this is the peak of the story I think I want my ice-cream back now please." Candice held the bowl out of Lily's reach with a glare.

"Where has your patience gone, Little Miss Perfect-Prefect?" Emerald-jade eyes burned with her glare. "Alright, alright – I'm sorry." Candice waited for that fire to lessen some before continuing. "Amazingly they didn't say or do anything for the two hours I was there finishing my essay – I know what you're thinking, it shouldn't have taken me so long but I couldn't help it! Sirius kept fighting and coughing and he wouldn't sit still and I kept waiting for them to jump up and start laughing and shouting that my hair was bright pink or something as equally as horrible." One thing Candice Worchester hated with the same passion as she loved banana-toffee ice-cream? Pink, it was the colour of the devil in her eyes. "Anyway, when I finally finished I figured it was best not to push my luck and packed up my stuff and left, 'cause just because they hadn't done anything to me yet didn't mean they were planning anything, you know?" Lily nodded, oh yes, the Marauders were sneaky like that – they had the patience of a snake, willing to wait until you felt that you were safe, foolishly relaxing and taking your eyes off them, before they striked. "I'd just turned the corner by the portrait of Moraga, you know, just past the door of the Library? When Sirius stopped me, and, well..." Lily's eyes narrowed in suspicion, that was the second time she had called Sirius by his first name now...

"Since when did you start calling Sirius by his first name?"

"Hu?" Ah, Candice, ever the articulate one of their little group.

"Since when did you start calling Sirius by his first name?"

"Well, I mean... his name _is_ Sirius, and you call him it all the time!" Lily rolled her eyes at the lame answer, her eyebrow inching higher – whatever had happened had to be good, or bad depending on how you looked it, if Candice was attempting to stall this much.

"Yes, his name _is_ Sirius and yes, I do often call him as such unless he or his stupid friends have managed to blow up the Slytherin's Common Room again, but my point is that _you_ have _never_ called him by his first name before today – ever!" Lily grinned as Candice's cheeks flushed with colour, a rare sight for anyone to see, it was almost impossible to make her blush and Lily only wished she had a camera so she had some proof that it wasn't just her eyes playing tricks on her. "You calling Sirius by his first name is as shocking as me suddenly calling Potter 'James'." She cringed at the thought.

"Em..."

"You've always called him 'Black', even when we were first years – or 'it'. You said that he wasn't part of the human race and certainly shouldn't be counted as one... you even said he shouldn't be allowed to sleep in the tower because he might contaminate the rest of us with whatever disease he was carrying that was eating away at his brain and demanded that instead he sleep outside like the dirty dog he was!" Lily tried not to laugh, she really did, but the memory of Candice standing red-faced and spitting daggers at a stunned Sirius Black as she shouted at him for being the biggest egotist prick she had ever had the misfortune to meet, in the middle of a crowed Common Room back in their fourth year no less, she couldn't help _but_ laugh. Candice attempted to glare at her but the corners of her lips lifting upwards into a smile at the same memory ruined the effect.

"Well..."

"Candy," Lily smiled as blue eyes looked up at her, that same worry she had seen earlier returning. "Whatever happened you can tell me... it can't be as embarrassing as when they put that beetle in your soup in third year and only told you when we got to potions – Slunghorn makes sure not to stand too close even now, you'd think he's never been thrown up on before!"

"Lily!" Candice whined while shoving another mouthful of the almost finished ice-cream into her mouth, her bottom lip jutted out in a pout as she ate leisurely, obviously thinking how she was going to tell her best friend what had happened. "Sirius Black told me he's admired me ever since I had the balls to shout at him that night in-front of the entire Common Room and he thinks anyone who is brave enough to risk pranking by the Marauders and disownment by her fellow peers deserves his respect." She breathed in deeply before quickly continuing. "He also said that his admiration turned into attraction when we feel into the Common Room in our fifth year after that snowball fight, do you remember that, Lily? He said he'd never thought anyone as beautiful as I looked then with melted snow in my hair and my cheeks flushed and my nose red and wrapped up in that hideous orange coat Grandma sent for Christmas... he thought me beautiful, Lil's... and he said he finally realised that he liked me more as a silly fling or number on his list of girls when he heard Amos Diggory telling one of his friends last year that he thought I had really 'filled out' and would have to keep an eye on me and he felt jealous and – and angry and protective over the way he was talking about me." Candice finally stopped with a gasp and allowed herself to breathe again while Lily Evans, brightest witch of her generation, all round know-it-all and number-one Marauder-hater blinked stupidly at her best friend.

"Hu?"

"Sirius Black asked me out."

Green eyes widened. "Hu?"

"I said yes."

"What? Candy, no! Have you forgotten everything they did to you, to us? Or how horrible they are to everyone else that isn't Gryffindor's?" Lily frowned at her best friend – she was so smart, so beautiful and kind and gentle... and she was the newest arm-candy that would be hanging on every word Sirius Black was said, giggling at his terrible jokes and flatter her eyelashes at him when he didn't pay her enough attention. She would be the girl they usually made fun out of. Who was going to sit with her on the overly-stuffed chairs by the fire in the Common Room and make fun out of the new girl Sirius had managed to catch in his trap of pretty words and handsome smiles? Who was going to feel sorry with her over the poor girl's best-friend who had to sit around with the Marauders and watch as the two attempted to try and eat the others face off... wait... _she_ was the new girls poor best-friend and it would be _her_ who had to sit with the _bloody_ Marauders and watch as Candice and Sirius 'made out' at every given chance. Lily almost cried at the thought. "Please don't tell me you were actually sucked in by his speech, I mean – I love him like a brother but he probably tells that to all girls!"

Candice nodded with a shrugged while spooning herself another scoop of banana-toffee ice-cream. "Probably," she licked her lips with a far away smile as she stared over Lily's shoulder, "but it was his kiss that made me really believe him."

"But – but... who's going to make fun out of his new arm-candy with me? You _are_ the new arm-candy!"

"Hum... the new arm-candy named Candy, has a certain kinda ring to it, don-it?" Candice smirked, in Lily's opinion, evilly over at her. She breathed heavily through her nose and glared at the blonde beside her, snatching her ice-cream back and kicking her covers off both of them as she moved to jump up.

"As long as you don't expect me to deal with his friends while you two are making lovely-dovey eyes at each other..." Candice smiled and held out the spoon obediently as she finished licking it clean.

"They'll be expecting us for breakfast." Lily Evens screamed and slammed the door to the sixth-years girls' bathroom closed, locking it behind her before skinning to the tiled-floor under the row of white-marble skins with a frown on her face and a scowl on her downturned lips. Candice was Sirius' new arm-candy... she was Candice's best-friend and therefore was the stupid sod that was expected to put up with the Marauder's while said best-friend practically dry-humped him at any given chance... she was also the stupid sob that was in the unfortunate position of being on the receiving end of James Potter attention, attraction, admiration, lust – whatever it was! Emerald-jade eyes blinked down at the empty bowl of banana-toffee remains, a pout on her lips as her spoon fell into the messy dish with a loud clatter. Oh yes, life was just _great_.


	2. Duties of The BestFriend

**Author's Note:** Em, so wow, I just wanted to say thank-you to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter and especially to those who were kind enough to leave a review ^^ I'm glad you all like it and again I apologise for any mistakes in grammar and/or spelling in this chapter (and overall story). I also wanted to apologise for the wait in update (I've been having some disagreements with my laptop recently ¬¬) anyway… thank-you again for all of your support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story ;D

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: **Duties of The Best-Friend

"Good morning, sunshine," Candice, despite her slim figure and tiny size of 5'3, was exceptionally heavy when she jumped on you at a quarter past six on a Monday morning.

"Piss off, muchkin, 'm sleeping." Ah yes, Lily Evans was not a morning person.

"If you want to take a shower and still have enough time for breakfast before classes start you need to get up now, Lil's." Lily groaned, but alas, she was never one to be able to deny logic... but this didn't mean she had to like it. At that moment, revenge for being woken so god-damned early was the only thing on her mind, so, in a move she had learnt from her sister when they were younger she kicked her legs out and twisted her body sharply, curling into a ball and smirking against her pillow at the heavy _thump_ and short scream that met her ears as Candice was thrown to the floor. It was a blissful, beautiful even, revenge for the torture she knew she would face when she finally managed to drag her ass out of bed. "Lily!"

"I'm up!" Hands rubbing at her eyes she blinked around the room and frowned at Mary's empty bed, already made with the hangings drawn open, looking as if it hadn't been slept in all night. "Is Mary at the library already?"

"I think she said she was going to get an early breakfast first." Alice Stewart was the only other Gryffindor girl that had been sorted into their year; she was a pretty little thing that was perhaps _almost_ dangerously thin. She stood only a few inches taller than Candice and she had the largest brown eyes Lily had ever seen. Her hair was cropped short and often geld into funky spikes with a cute side fringe and she had a tattoo of a swan in flight on her neck, its wings just short of her closely-place shoulder blades (it represented beauty, grace and a new beginning) – in Lily's mind she loosely resembled a human-sized pixie. She was also the only other girl in Lily's close group of friends. She was currently sitting on the edge of her unmade bed, which was placed opposite Lily's in the circular room, wrapped in one of the huge, fluffy white towels from the bathroom (the house elves changed them daily, whether they were used or not) a tub of Original Baby Oil sat beside her as she ran her fingers through her light brown hair that was a few shades too dark to be classed as blonde. "Personally I think she has a boyfriend she's trying to keep a secret."

"Maybe he's a Slytherin? That would explain why she doesn't want us knowing…" Lily trailed off thinking, it was possible.

"Hum... well, Mary is a bit stuck up so it's not going to be anyone younger than us. What? Don't look at me like that! You both know it's true." Alice rolled her eyes at Lily but smiled as Candice pulled herself up from her place fallen on the floor, her eyes shooting a dark look towards Lily. "Anyway, I know for a fact that Brandon is engaged and Zacharias is in a happy relationship with that Ravenclaw whose name I can never remember, so, the only eligible bachelors left from the seventh year snakes would be Malfoy – who I'm discrediting now 'cause he's a complete bastard and Mary and do _so_ much better – and the Lestrange brothers, but then, even if they've never been really outspoken about it they have a mean streak in them that I think Mary has seen for some time because she's always really wary of them, you know? Never wanting to be alone with them? Scared to look at them?"

"You could be mistaking fear for attraction? Maybe she becomes so fluttered around them out of embarrassment?" Alice offered, never one for thinking bad of a person unnecessarily. "I mean, they are both very handsome."

Candice rolled her eyes but, after a moment of thought, in which Lily had gathered her toiletries and was now heading for the bathroom, she nodded. "I suppose. Okay, the Lestrange brothers are a possibility. Now, the sixth years snakes – none of which I think are worthy of our beautiful Mary but never the less they do seem far more likely than the other snakes, the oldest is Snape with I can only hope is a no... I mean, have you seen his hair? I think I might buy him a bottle of shampoo for Christmas--" Lily closed the bathroom door on their giggling-laughter while shaking her head with a reluctant smile; how could they be so happy, to smile and even laugh as if it where any other day, when the torture of the Marauders' was all that awaited them when they left the safety of their little Dorm Room?

Sometimes, they confused even her.

(o)

"Oh, look there's Frank!" Lily smiled and waved at the seventh year as he looked up at the mention of his name. Alice beam beside her, a dreamy smile crossing her lips and her brown eyes brightening at the sight of her boyfriend of almost two years while Frank smiled for her and her alone, his eyes crinkling as he chuckled at something one of his friends (a Beater for their Quidditch team) whispered to him, but his eyes never left Alice's giddy form. "Why don't we go and say 'hi'?" a perfectly manicured hand wrapped around Lily's upper arm and stopped her from rushing off, causing Alice to stop to and she looked back confused at her two friends hesitation. Alice looked on bemused as Lily pleaded with her eyes to an unrelenting Candice who just smiled innocently, her knuckles turning white from the strain of holding the red-head still.

"Don't even _think_ about it."

"I don't see why I have to suffer too!"

"You're my best-friend, you're not supposed to leave me _alone_ to face my boyfriend's evil cronies for the first time."

Emerald-jade eyes rolled sky-ward, her hip jutting out and her free hand resting on it as she looked over at her friend, a mocking glare in her eyes. "I don't remember that being in the job description when you stumbled into my compartment on the train first year."

A blonde eyebrow inch higher. "_Your_ compartment?"

"Yes, _my _compartment, _I_ was there first."

"Come on, Lil's. Please. I thought you said you were happy for us?"

"I am." Lily looked down the Gryffindor table to the free seats waiting by Frank and his friends, who were all looking on curiously. It must have been a strange sight, Lily mused, normally they walked straight in and collapsed by Frank with tired smiles and murmured greetings... yet today they were all wide-awake, without the aid of caffeine, and arguing quietly in the entrance of the Great Hall. Candice's disbelieving face drew her attention once again. "I am! I just... I don't see why I can't be happy for you at a distance."

"Lily!"

"What?"

"Yea, I think I would like to know about that 'what' too please, 'cause, at the moment, this conversation is _completely_ confusing me." Alice frowned at her friends, tugging on the strap of her leather massager-bag that was flung over her right shoulder self-consciously. It was weighted down heavily with the books that they would need until lunch, they a free period after lunch today so Lily was comforted by the fact that they didn't have to haul around the heavy load for the entire day but she could see Alice friend favouring her left side even now as her right shoulder dropped under the strain. Honestly, you'd think the Professor's were trying to kill them (or at least break their backs) with the work load they were handing out...

"Alice, why don't you put the Feather-Light Charm on your bag, at least then it won't be so heavy?" She asked, frowning when Alice rolled her eyes affectionately at her question.

"'Cause we're not all as good in Charms as you are, Little Miss Perfect-Prefect," Alice smiled. "And I don't like to use it too often because while the charm makes the object _seem_ weightless the weight is still there and still strains the muscles, your brains just not receiving the information until it's too late and you end up in the hospital wing with torn shoulder muscles."

"I keep forgetting she got an Outstanding on her Theory Work," Candice mock whispered to Lily behind her hand that curled around her upturned lips. Lily bit her lip to refrain from smiling herself – she was still upset with Candice for making her do this and _god-damn-it_ she wouldn't smile! "And I'm talking about Lily complying with my wish of being there with me while I eat breakfast with my boyfriend and his friends this morning."

"You have a boyfriend?" Alice's smile was happy but her eyes were hurt.

"You didn't tell her?"

"It only happened yesterday and you came back late from your date with Frank so I couldn't tell you then and I forgot this morning... until we go here, and anyway, it's her job, right? She _has_ to come with me... for moral support! Right?" Lily opened her mouth to interrupt, mainly with the name of said boyfriend and said boyfriend's friends, but was shushed by Candice as she looked at Alice pleadingly, begging her with her big, blue eyes to just agree with her.

"Sure it is. It's the duty of the best-friend to pretend to like the guy and then curse him when he fucks up."

"What? Is there some Rulebook that got handed out to everyone but me back in first year or something?"

"Thank-you Alice, you're the best friend ever! I'll explain everything during Transfiguration, okay?" Oh great, they were ignoring her – again!

"Wait, Alice is your best-friend too – why isn't she being made to suffer to?" Candice waved at Alice was she walked down the Gryffindor table to give Frank a small kiss before sitting beside him, stealing a piece of toast from his plate with a cute smile. He kissed her nose in retaliation. "Because she has her own boyfriend to make lovey-dovey eyes at," Candice flattered her eyes at the redhead mockingly and grinned at the daggers aimed her way.

"So... if I get myself a boyfriend do I get out of this – this... whatever the hell you call this?" Candice smiled as Sirius turned away from his friends, his stormy blue eyes gleaming under the light of the Great hall as he saw them, or more pacifically, her approaching.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"'Cause I like torturing you, it _soothes_ me." she let go of Lily's arm then and turn to her with worry filling her eyes, her bottom lip tapped by her teeth once again. "You will be nice, won't you?" Lily looked at her for the longest time, her emerald-jade eyes searching for something that she apparently found because she rolled her eyes and muttered a gloomy, and somewhat dejected, 'fine' before setting her bag down on the beach and sitting beside Remus with a frown on her pretty face and a pout on her downturned lips. She was doing that a lot recently, she would have to stop or she would get wrinkles soon. "Good morning, boys." Candice grinned cheekily as Lily mimicked her words silently while pouring herself a glass of orange juice; she had never had liked pumpkin juice, not since she first tried it at their Welcoming Feast – she had felt sick for the rest of the night.

"Candy-baby!" James Potter grinned and opened his arms wide as if to embrace her, Lily thought he look unnervingly like Dumbledore at that moment, before wincing as he was kicked under the table, though this just made him grin wider as Remus snorted into his coffee and Peter giggled around his mouthful of scrambled eggs. Sirius shot him a warning look. "What a pleasant surprise, we weren't expecting you." Lily giggle slightly at his comment before catching herself and sitting up straighter, determined not to 'play nice' even though she had been banded from doing anything 'bad' or 'mean' – Candice was such a spoil-sport sometimes…

Candice hummed nonchalantly and seated herself on the other side of Remus, placing herself between the werewolf and her boyfriend without even commenting on James' light teasing. She smiled when Sirius wrapped an arm around her slim waist when she leaned forward to grab the bowl of cereal and jug of milk, she turned to him and gave him a small kiss (ignoring the sudden hush around them) before turning back to her food. Sirius grinned like an idiot at James' raised eyebrow. "Are you alright, Lily?" Remus' rough voice whispered softly in her ear but she continued to watch her best-friend for a minute longer before answering. The unspoken happiness that glowed, _shinned_, (whatever the hell it was), around her and the... the contentment in her eyes as Sirius whispered sweet nothings in her ear while playing with her hair. She turned to Remus with a small smile and a roll of her pretty green eyes.

"Apart from being sucked into an alternative dimension were Candy and Sirius are sitting next to eat other without trying to stab the other with a quill and where I found one of James Potter's comments _almost_ funny, yes, I'm grand, how are you feeling this lovely, wondrous morning?"

Remus stared at her for a minute. "Fine, thank-you."

"Oh, good. That makes one of us at least."


	3. Notes

**Author's Note:** See, new chapters been updated so much sooner now that my laptop has stopped complaining about me taking up too much space on the hard-drive, hehe ;P anyways, normal warnings and apologies for my (many) spelling/grammar mistakes and I hope you continue to enjoy the story – thank-you once again to everyone who's reviewed ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:** Notes

**Alice:** You know, when you said all you wanted was Lily to sit with you and your boyfriend, and his friends, during breakfast I thought she was being a bit melodramatic (sorry Lil') but when you take into account that said boyfriend is Sirius Black, who, I might add, you've hated since first year, and his friends include a one James Potter, don't you think it's a little unfair to ask her to stick around and play nice around them?

**Candy:** Hum... let me think. No.

Lily rolled her eyes at the messy handwriting that was scribbling itself across the spare parchment that was sticking out under the sheet she was using to take notes from Professor McGonagall's lecture on. She leaned back in her seat and rolled her shoulder, resting her hand for a moment and looking around the room, stopping as a pair of light hazel eyes stared back at her. She'd never noticed how green they looked in the light before. She raised her eyebrow in question, mocking him, and his lips pulled into a smile in answer. James Potter shook his head in amusement and turned back to his work... like she should be doing instead of staring at the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. She'd never denied that James Potter was exceptionally good looking, handsome even, but his personality destroyed her image of him. He was arrogant and egotistical, a bully and a show-off and yet...

**Lily:** Well, I think it's terribly unfair and I refused to be tortured by this means any longer, therefore I regretfully inform you, Miss. Worchester, that I shall not be sitting with you this lunch or dinner time... unless Alice and Frank decided to both be evil gits and sit with you, and subsequently the Marauders, then I will – but you get the point!

**Candy:** Sorry Lil', but that anit gonna happen. You love me too much to leave me to their terrible, dirty-minded, manipulating ways and influence and I have too much stuff on you, Lil', secrets that might... _accidently_ slip out without anyone there to keep an eye on me...

Alice giggled from her place on the far end of their shared table while Lily glared at the parchment, wishing it would burn along with the owner of the elegant italicized script.

**Lily:** I hate you.

Candice smiled broadly, and a little too obvious. "Ms. Worchester, do you find something amusing?" the entire class was facing their way now, and Lily knew her face match her friends as she ducked her head and slid the parchment scribbled with their notes on it under her work so it couldn't be seen. "No, then perhaps you might want to detest in smiling so and concentrate on the work?"

"Yes, Ma'me."

**Candy:** You hate me, I hate this class, McGonagall hates me – we're all one big happy family!

**Alice:** Yeah. A happy family of hate, sounds like fun – when's the dinner invite arriving?

**Candy:** Next Tuesday, bring your own knifes – mom doesn't trust us not to try and kill each other if she set them out on the table for us.

**Lily:** you have a sick mind, Candy.

**Candy:** Flattery will get you nowhere in life. You're still sitting with us for lunch.

**Lily:** Joy.

A new script was writing across the parchment now, one she had never seen before. It was messy, large and loopy and masculine and – so, well, so _Sirius_-like. What the hell was going on?

**Sirius: **Oh, such an interesting conversation you girls are having instead of doing your work. One has to wonder how often you skive off while everyone thinks you're all being your usually goody-goody selves?

**Lily:** So... not getting caught makes us goody-goodies?

**Alice:** And how exactly did you manage to hack into our notes?

**Sirius:** It was easy really, the spells you girls used were simple enough to break with a few counter-charms without creating any fireworks – much to Pete's disappointment, I think he likes watching things explode.

"Unbelievable," Lily breathed, turning back around to watch as James looked over Sirius' shoulder with that mad glint in his eyes and a twist lifting his lips into his famous crooked-smirk. He looked up then, his eyes catching hers and he winked before continuing with his work... she presumed.

**James: **I never would have believed the holy and oh-so-perfect Lily Evans and friends would risk demeaning their reputations by passing notes in class, doesn't that go against everything you've ever said about us, Evans?

**Lily:** No, because we actually do the work as well, unlike some morons.

**James: **Ouch. That one hurt.

**Sirius:** Yeah, and hey! I resent that remark! I'll have you know we're some of the smartest students in our year, if not the school... apart from yourselves, Snape and occasionally Malfoy of course.

**Alice:** You do realise you've just admitted to being a moron in that statement, don't you?

**Candy: **Hey, leave him alone, it's not his fought if his brain is being eaten alive by an unknown (and hopeful an un-contagious) disease that no-one can identify!

**Lily:** Oh yeah, better no bad-mouth her new man her or she might go all Jessica Mallory on us.

**James:** Bitter much?

**Lily:** Oh yeah, terribly – can you tell?

Alice giggled beside her once again, dropping her head onto the wooden table and unknowingly smearing her un-dried ink on her forehead as she bit her lip in an attempt no to laugh. So far her strategy wasn't going so well. "Ms. Stewart, are you feeling quite alright?" Professor McGonagall's voice was as cold and sharp as any other time she had spoken but Lily could detach a slight concern in her voice as she spoke, her piercing, cat-like eyes scanning them all almost knowingly. Alice nodded with wide, innocent eyes that seemed to work on even the strictest teacher to prowl the Hogwarts halls. "Then would you like to return to your work before I begin to take points from you and your three friends." They all sunk into their seats with guilty expressions, the Marauder's laughter faint in the background and Lily wanted nothing more than to turn around and scowl at them.

**Candy:** Beware! Alice holds the puppy-eyes-of-_doom_! Don't stare too long or you be trapped under her spell and forced to do her evil doings! Mawhahah!

The Marauders' laughter mixed in with their own and even McGonagall's piercing glare wasn't enough to force them to at least _try_ and stop from laughing so obviously. Her cat-like eyes gleamed as she closed the book she'd been quoting from with her left hand, the _slap_ the action caused echoing in the suddenly silent classroom, and she walked towards the table Lily shared with her friends (_or_ _more like stalked towards her helpless pray_) with narrowed eyes. Lily had to bite her lip in an effort to quiet her giggles as Alice turned her big, adorable and oh-so-innocent eyes that were screaming '_it wasn't me! It wasn't me!_' to their Transfiguration Professor. McGonagall leaned towards them with her right palm flat on the wooden surface of their shared table and, with a deceiving smile on her aging face, she asked in a whisper that was coating in the same sugar-sweetness as her expression. "Is there something you find... _amusing_ girls?"

Candice shook her head vigorously while Alice blushed and looked down at her notes. Lily continued to worry her bottom lip, her emerald-jade eyes flickering to her friends faces and then to the Marauders' at the back of classroom (all of whom looked as if they were trying not to laugh or smile respectively), but she managed to sober up enough to use the tip of her favourite red-tipped quill to push the notes of their conversation under her work just in time to see the '_uh-oh_' scribbled in Sirius's messy hand-writing before it disappeared under her papers.

"No. Then you won't mind spending this evening with Misters Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew in detention then, will you ladies?" Lily moved to disagree but the sharp tip of Candice's heel digging into her foot and causing her leg to jerk, consequently banging painfully into the table and causing her to whimper and hiss in pain as she tried to rub the sting away from both her knee and toes simultaneously while also glaring at the blonde who just smiled innocently at their Professor who held a faint spark of amusement in her dark eyes.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall, we'd love to." Lily glared at her friends and, not for the first time today, she wondered why she bothered getting out of bed at all.

**Lily:** God. I _hate_ you all.


End file.
